


Shock Therapy

by mimosa_pudica



Category: FNAF, Five Nights at Freddy's, Sister Location - Fandom
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Begging, Bondage, Choking, Crying, Dubious Consent, Edging, Eggs just keeps getting laid whats the deal with that, Erotic Electrostimulation, Guilt, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, Robot Sex, changed it because eggs is into it but doesnt want to admit it right away, does being tied to a chair count or i that too vanilla nowadays, eh i mean kinda, ish, mutual, no robo dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-01-22 08:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12477428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimosa_pudica/pseuds/mimosa_pudica
Summary: Ennard finally finds the perfect host for his twisted, metal body. Problem is, it's unclear how durable this body will be compared to the others. Wouldn't want this thing falling apart just a few steps out of the lift.Let's Find Out With A Controlled Shock.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> self indulgent bullshit hope you enjoy ennard accidentally giving eggs a boner ✌ let me know what u think if you want me to make more robot sexy fun times

                                                         Night shift started when Benedict woke up at work.

 

   With the startling change of scenery from his chair at home to a metal seat a size too small for him, he panicked. _Did I pass out?_ He thought, only to find himself struggling against cable wires that have been carefully tied to restrain his arms and legs. Maybe with enough force and patience, he could shift his weight enough to inch towards the exit. Maybe he could find a phone and call his brother to help him. Maybe-

  "Oh, good, you're _finally_ awake."

Ben froze in place, or at least more than he had given he's tied to a chair.

  "You know, you're a heavy sleeper. An intruder could sneak into your home and kidnap you and you wouldn't even _notice_ until it was too late."

Ben managed to spot an unfamiliar face just a few feet away from him. He metal skeletal frame that hung away from the wall, his arms protruding unnaturally to find balance. It was almost sickening how smooth and methodical his movements were, as he kept his head and neck eye-level as his body crawled across the floor, slowly circling his new human suit. Ben was too terrified to move anymore. His eyes following this slinking creature that was sizing him up.

  "Now I know we haven't formally met, but I assure you, formality in this situation would just feel redundant and maybe even a little sad."

Ennard tilted his head as he said that, almost to mock the guy's fear. 

  "what...are you...?"

Ben managed to push the words out of his mouth, although he wanted to say _who_ are you. It was too late to take it back.

  "An ex-entertainer. Former animatronic. Soon-to-be-human. You may call me Ennard. What are _you_?"

  "I just...I work here." He pushed against the cables one last time, trying to be discreet as possible. "How did you get in my house?"

  "Amazingly, employee data is easy to find. I must admit I'm a bit disappointed your real name isn't Eggs." The robot let out a noise that almost sounded like a laugh. "Your house is right above the facility. Did you know that? There's a whole diagram that even shows how many feet a secret passageway would be if it lead from the office all the way to the garage of your home."

Ennard leaned in inches of Ben's face. "Total distance is three thousand, one hundred and fourteen feet. Fun fact for the night." Ben turned his head away to avoid eye contact. Clowns were one thing. Animatronic skeletons were another thing. Animatronic clowns that somehow snuck in your house and strapped you to a chair is something entirely different. 

  "Why did you bring me here?"

Ennard pulled away as he spoke. "Well you're a very fortunate size." "...Size?" "Oh yes. You know the last employee died 'in the vents'. Had he been just a _smidge_ wider...well...maybe he would've lasted just a bit longer."

Ben tensed up, and he could feel his hands trembling. "O-oh."

"Now dearest Eggs, can I call you Eggs? It's a funny name and I want to lighten the mood." Ennard extended an arm and flicked a switch just behind himself. After the sound of pistons moving underneath the floor, an elevated keypad lifted from the ground. "Now Eggs, I'm going to run some tests. It's not 'mandatory' per say, but it would be nice to know just how strong your body is before I commit to putting myself inside you."

 "Uhm..what did you mean by...putting yourself-"  
   

 "I mean I'm going to replace a good portion of your inner structure with myself. Why, what did you think I meant?"

 "Nevermind."

Ennard hovered a finger over the controlled shock button. "You've used these before, I'm sure. The trick is to not tense up. It hurts more that way."

Before Ben could interject, an electric current pulsed through his body, and he let out a scream. The current lasted just a second, but Ben was still feeling the after shock rattling his body. He felt sick.

 "I want you to guess how many volts that was."

he didn't respond. He could only choke out a whimper with how scared and hurt he was.

 "Stay alert, Eggs. We can't have you passing out on a test. Number one it's rude and number two I want you to at least try for me. One pizzeria employee to another. Can you do that?"

Not wanting to be found the morning after dead in the vents, he responded. "..fuh-four...four hundred?"

  "Such a great guess! You're completely wrong. Twenty volts at a handful of milliamps. Trust me, I wouldn't want to kill you when we just started."

He hovers his hand over the button again, this time staring at Ben, waiting for a response.

 "Please don't."

Ennard tilted his head and pressed the button.

A new current racked through his body, noticeably stronger than the last. Ben's body was stiff after the split-second shock. He could only manage a whimper, his entire body shaking.

 "You know you're only tasting a fraction of what we animatronics take in daily. Of course we don't have nerves like you do, but maybe you can take pride in knowing you don't have it as bad as the rest of us."

Ennard placed one of his hands on Ben's hand, stiffly patting him like a child learning how to pet a dog. "There there, Eggs. You're doing very well." Ben hadn't realized until then, but some tears had already slipped down. He glanced over himself to see if he had any burn marks. No, and thank god. Just a tight feeling around his-

  "Oh, how gross."

Ben straightened up when he saw the bulge in his pants. Fuck. Shit. Fuck. FUCK. He can NOT be thinking this was hot. Was it? No, it must be the electricity. Or maybe the restraints messing with his nerves. Ennard pulled his hand away from Ben and held it in the air, unsure of how to respond or where to move.

  "Eggs I may know so many pressing and personal facts about you, but this is the most interesting."

  "Please just kill me."

Ennard laughed mechanically, now placing one hand carefully on Ben's neck and another over the button.

  "This is going to be so fun."

He pressed the shock button, only this time holding it down for a prolonged current. The pulses were duller, but it still stung Ben's entire body, like needles pressing on his skin. Ennard brushed his cold fingers along his neck as the electricity pulsed through his night guard. He twitched under the touch and met Ennard's eyes. Still creepy, even with a boner.

Suddenly, the lulling pulses turned to shock waves again. Ben could feel his guts tighten up from the pain, his skin burning from the stimulation, and sobbed. Ennard closed his fingers around his neck and squeezed tight, closing off the pained noises Ben was making. 

  "It's almost endearing how much you're squirming. A few more amps and you're still wide awake. You are doing so well."

He choked trying to say something back, finding it hard to even swallow with Ennard gripping his neck like that. His eyes burned hot with tears and he wish he was home. Ennard eased away from the button and his neck, allowing Ben to gasp for air. He could feel still feel the effects, but it was the easier than the actual thing. He then felt a hand over his crotch, which was now aching. His heart was pounding out of his chest. The pressure on his head was dizzying.

  "Well goodness, don't get too excited."

  "Can I go home..please..."

  "Aha. Ahaha. Ha. No."

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heyheyhey its your favorite midnight robo writer, back with more scrambled eggs content whats uuuup

It was nauseating how good it felt.

Ennard had only just begun to palm curiously at Ben's crotch, and already the night guard was shivering and groaning from the touch.

"A bit of an odd change of heart, but I like this new look on you."

Ben swallowed and looked away, making one last futile attempt to scoot back. Ennard responded by pulling his body closer. He leans his metal face inches from Ben's, opening his plates slightly.

"Hey, Listen. Just between you and me, night guard to animatronic-"

Ben keeps his eyes adverted, but Ennard squeezes his crotch hard enough to get a yelp in response. He locks eyes again, face pink, sweaty, and gross from tears.

"Keep those eyes on me, champ. What I want to say is I'm going to go off the script for a second. Originally I just wanted to fool around and put you on the brink of possible death by electrocution, but you know what? I like you, Eggs. Let's put our obvious physical and mental differences aside to just bond, okay?"

He didn't fully understand what Ennard meant, but anything sounded better than being burned by electricity. Ben managed to croak out a "sure." before watching Ennard pull his face away.

"Great! Wonderful! Less work for me, then."

Ben could feel the cables around his wrists slip away, and pulls his hands forward to rub out the kinks. He hadn't realized how sore his limbs were until now. He was glad that a chair was holding him up instead of being a mess on the concrete floor. Ennard pulls his hand away from Ben's crotch and folds his hands together patiently.

"I want to watch you do it first before I do anything."

"...Sorry?"

Ennard tilts his head and says nothing, not breaking eye contact.

Ben raises his hand over the bulge in his pants, nervously waiting for any kind of feedback, only to be met with absolutely nothing. He palms his pants as Ennard did, biting his lips to hold back any groans. His legs twitch under the restraints as his pants get tighter, and for a passing second Ben almost forgot he was being held hostage. Then he stops completely.

"Aren't....I thought you'd be saying something."

"How do you mean, Eggs?"

"I don't know, just....I don't know what you want me to do and I don't want you to shock me anymore so..."

Ennard lets out a low, electric hum. 

"Hear that? That's my best attempt at sighing. I'd hope you'd be a little smarter at context clues but I guess not."

He awkwardly strokes the guard's hair, 'sighing' again.

"Okay. Here are my Very Specific Instructions. Please touch yourself so that I can take mental notes, Okay? Are we clear?"

Ben nods, allowing him to run his hand through his hair.

"Great! Thanks! Now please continue before I start getting impatient." 

Ennard pulls back once more, and Ben gets back to work. He pulls down his pants zipper, hands shaking partly from nervousness and partly from excitement. He rubs his dick through the underwear, sucking in air through his teeth as his clammy hands fumble with himself. The movements start slow and unsure, looking up at Ennard every so often for approval. He peels back the front of his underwear, dick twitching upon contact with the cool air around it. Ennard hums seeing the pre-cum dripping off the side. Ben looks up one more time before focusing his attention on stroking himself. 

Getting lost in his own stimulation, Ben hadn't noticed Ennard slinking over the controlled shock button. As He stroked harder, Ennard pressed the button down, sending a dull wave of electricity over Ben's body. He groaned from the new sensation, pausing before going back to stroking himself. It was just enough to sting, but not enough to really hurt. It was all too much at once. Closing his eyes he strokes harder, sweating and panting without caution. With one hand still on the button, Ennard reaches over and firmly grabs Ben's wrist.

"Okay Stop."

He does as hes told, whining in protest.

"I know, I know. You're so very turned on right now. Now it's my turn."

Before being able to question, Ben reels back at the rough and fast-paced stroking of Ennard's hand and moans. The shocks soon go from a dull sensation to a startling burning feeling all over Ben's body. Combined with the handjob, the over-stimulation could only allow him to moan and drool, his body incapacitated. Ennard leans his weight onto the human's body, sighing and trying to imitate Ben's moans. He was enjoying it too, though, in a few different ways. He creates a small electrical current with his own body, making Ben moan louder than before. With only a few more strokes, He cums over Ennard's hand, body quaking. Ennard releases the button but keeps grip of his good friend's dick.

"Oh would you look at that. You completely ruined my hand. Thanks."

Ennard pulls his hand away and wipes the aftermath on Ben's face, chuckling as he grunts in disgust as the cum mixes with his sweat. He breaths slowly, too tired to protest.

"You did pretty good. Tell the boss to give you a raise for this."

Ben groaned and relaxed his body.

"I'd rather....I'd rather not...tell anyone.."

The animatronic shrugged, reflecting for a moment before taking off the last of the cables restraining the guard.

"Now I really doubt you can walk all the way back to your house from here, so I'm giving you an option to just sleep wherever down here, free of charge, promising you won't die. Your thoughts?"

Ben then crawled from the chair and passed out on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey if youd like me to write more smut fnaf fics lemme know in the comments bc these are fun to write. just lemme know what kinda characters u wanna see in the next fics I write anyway enjoy the porn


	3. back at it again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggs comes back to Ennard with some minor requests (its sex)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you asked 4 more u got more. IF you wanna see more of this (or other fnaf ships im down) lemme know in the comments.

Ben woke up on the concrete floor the following morning, body sore and his mouth dry from the smeared cum.

At first he completely forgot he had let company property jack him off last night, then as the memories came flooding in he groaned and picked himself off from the ground. Looking around the room, Ben realized he was alone. In the back of his mind, he felt almost disappointing. Making his way through the storage room and back to the elevator felt hazy, his legs shivering from the weight of moving. On the way back to the surface, all sorts of thoughts and emotions overwhelmed him. His stomach turned at the thought of him actually coming back for more. 

He decided to come back later that night.

\--

Wearing his normal clothes, a plain t-shirt and worn jeans, Ben nervously waited as the elevator lowered into the facility. He wasn't scheduled for the night, and the odds of another employee bumping into him and questioning his presence felt high. He ran a number of excuses through his mind, hoping any conversation with anyone else wouldn't happen. As he started to get doubtful, he reaches the main floor.

Crawling into the main segment of the floor, Ben is greeted by a familiar face and a metal body hunched over spare parts.

"Oh? Oh. Eggs. You know it's not your turn to torture us today, correct? As a fellow employee I know the work schedule and you Mr. Benedict are not supposed to be clocked in."

Ennard lifted his body up to be eye level, expression unmoved from the situation.

"I'm not...I'm not here to work."

Ben felt the anxiety set in, part of him wanting to back away and pretend nothing happened. Instead, he stood firmly.

"Oh my apologize, you must be here to say-" Ennard switches to a near-perfect impression of Ben "'Hello, how is your night Ennard? I'm doing well. Want to hang out and watch movies? Like good pals?'" He then makes a sighing noise, reverting back to his own voice. "I'm kind of _busy_ , you know," He gestures at the bundle of metal limbs on the ground. "-doing my _job_?"

Ben took a breath.

"I want you to fuck me again."

Ennard tilted his head, an uncanny laugh building from a chuckle to an obnoxious boom.

"y-You came back, even after..." Ennard stopped himself, collecting his thoughts. "Listen Eggs, I know you have a handful of brain cells that should be working long enough for you to ponder 'Hm. Maybe I should just do my job and not worry about when the next time I'm going to have sexual contact with an animatronic is going to be.'"

Ben stepped closer, making the animatronic lift an eyebrow. 

"You are an enigma, Eggs. One day you say you want out, the next you want all in? God. Make up your mind."

He pauses. There's no backing out after this. 

"...Please fuck me."

"Alright, mind made up, lets go."

Ennard wastes no time coiling an arm around Ben's leg, yanking him to the ground. He yelps as his back hits the floor, his body still aching from the previous night. Ennard drags his body behind him as he makes his way to the storage room.

"H-Hey uh! I can walk just fine!"

"Yeah? And I can juggle and make balloon animals, but right now I'm calling the shots."

As they reach the storage room without any other interruptions, Ennard gently closes the door behind them and releases Ben onto the floor.

"Now Eggs, Other employees are in the building. Human ones. Ones that control your paycheck. So I suggest keeping your volume down a notch."

Ben sits up, grunting a "yeah." in response. 

"Wonderful. Now don't let me down."

Ennard carries his body over to Ben, putting his hands on his shoulders and guiding him back down to the floor. He stares into Ben's eyes as he presses a knee into his crotch. Ben squirms under the pressure but doesn't protest. Ennard then starts to move his knee around, rubbing Ben's dick through the fabric. He moves his hand up to his mouth to control the groans rising up. 

"Heh. Eheh. You know, if you could see your face right now, you would probably die of embarrassment."

Ben shivered and looked away, hips beginning to move to Ennard's rhythm. Already he was getting hard and barely anything was happening.

"I bet you would just lose it if someone walked in. A coworker? Our _boss_? You are quite a sickening creature, Mr. Benedict."

He let a moan escape his mouth. He couldn't help it. He didn't care if it was humiliating, he wanted that same satisfaction from last night. He wanted his whole body to feel it.

Ennard pulls his body away for just a moment to take the sight in. Ben was laying on his back, panting, face red from just a few minutes. Ennard then places a palm over his hard-on, his thumb petting the edge of his thigh. 

"Hm. Hmm. Let's try something, Eggs."

Not waiting for a response, Ennard sends and electric pulse through the guard's boner. Ben shouts in surprise, covering his mouth immediately after.

"Remember that volume check, Eggs. Unless you want an audience, in which you can scream as loud as you want, you weirdo."

Ben grumbles before Ennard gives him another shock, this time his yells held back by biting his lip and keeping his hand clamped over his mouth. His pants felt too tight to bear, precum leaking through the denim. Ben thrusted his hips into Ennard's hand with every shock, getting closer and closer to coming in his pants. He was only a few more pulses away from coming, but Ennard took his hand away. Impatient, Ben groaned and hit his hand on the ground.

"Why did y-you stop? C'mon, I was just about to-"

"You know I liked your mouth better when it wasn't trying to boss me around."

He shut up, but frowned in protest, legs shaking for stimulation. 

"I know, it's infuriating, but trust me when I say you'll thank me later."

Ennard waits a minute before going back to palming and shocking Ben's crotch, welcoming the choked moans and whimpering back into the empty room. It was almost cute, watching the guard's body twist and squirm under his touch. Almost. 

Ben could feel himself nearing the edge again, his clothes clinging to his sweaty body, his hips now moving automatically. He arches his back as he feels the pressure in his lower body build up again. Then, once again, Ennard lifts his hand away. Ben slammed the hand that covered his mouth down and cried out impatiently, body racked from the lack of touch. He took his other hand and reached to finish himself, but Ennard stops him.

"P-please. Please let me finish. _Please_."

Ennard moves forward and lays half of his body on Ben, finally taking a moment to tug of Ben's pants and underwear down enough to let his dick out. Then, without warning, wave after wave of electricity pulsed over his whole body, only allowing him to gasp and shake. Ennard savored every twitch and bead of sweat that Ben let out. He leaned his face into the nape of his neck, mimicking the moans, enjoying himself too much. Before long, Ben came on the edge of his stomach and over parts of Ennards torso, letting a few tears roll down. Ennard quickly collected the cum onto his fingers and held it up to Ben's lips. However, Ben was too dazed to understand.

"Lick it off, would you?"

Ben glanced at the exit door and back at his hand. He gulped before pressing his mouth against Ennard's fingers and taking a nervous lick. He felt the cum drip over his cheeks as he slowly licked the rest of it off his hand. Although Ben had finished what Ennard had asked, he did not lift his body away.

"Oh, you think I'm done? That's funny. That's really, really funny Eggs."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit shorter but w/e, lemme know if u want more, any recommendations on what happens next would be gr8


End file.
